


Twin Pains

by Merfilly



Category: Dune Series - Frank Herbert
Genre: F/M, Mention of Lady Jessica, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 20:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7004770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Looks are one thing, thoughts are another, and both pain Alia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twin Pains

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GreenPhoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/gifts).



Alia had never been able to decide which is worse.

The looks Lady Jessica had given her were a mixture of shock and pity, often mixed with a bitter regret. Alia knew it wasn't the choice to take the Water of Life that made her regret.

No, it was the fact that Jessica had, again, given into the sentiment of her love for her Duke and borne Alia at all.

That was reinforced by the other side of her crucible, that small fact of bearing her mother's own memories within her, a complete entity among the throngs of generations back to the beginning of time. Granted, so few of the mob within her could truly keep their own identity, preferring to mix into cabals that Alia would simply dismiss by pressing on their fractured alliances.

"I need you," she whispered aloud, as the disapproving look in her mind's eye combined with the latest missive from Caladan. "But you were never mind to have, were you, mother of mine?"

With an abrupt shift of whim and mood, she destroyed the elegantly penned letter, not even bothering to sift through it for hidden Bene Gesserit ciphers. She strode fiercely from here chambers, going to seek her loyal Hayt, otherwise known as Duncan Idaho. Better, she thought, to dwell on thoughts of him, focus on the sheer power of their connection, than to let those within use her anger with her mother to find new levers against her.

In a different world, she would have been the sole heir of the Duke. In a different world, she would have married Na-Baron Feyd-Rautha Harkonnen. In that world, she, not Jessica, would have given birth to the Kwisatz Haderach.

"Well, mother, little did you know that you would produce two of us," Alia said as she walked through the halls to where her husband should be. She refused, even in the sanctity of her own mind, to admit she could not reach the prescience that had guided her brother so long. The spice would be enough; she would see the path they needed if she just used enough.

And if not, the twins could be coaxed. They had to be Pre-Born like herself, with as much spice as Chani had consumed in her pregnancy. Yes, the twins would be useful tools, for a time. Eventually, they would need to be dealt with, but for now, she would merely plan for their place within her strategy. 

She reached Hayt's chambers, a suite that had an office and an exercise room as well as sleeping quarters for when they needed to be separated. He was inside, and glanced up as she entered. With a smile and bright eyes, she crossed to him, tangling her fingers in his dark, curly hair. 

"It's been a long day, husband. Care to join me for a simple repast and a quiet night shared?" she asked him, projecting that she was calm and centered. His Mentat eyes searched her over, and slowly he inclined his head, as she fooled him so well that she almost believed her words.

"As you wish, my wife," he said, and for a brief instant, she thought he might mention her mother, the courier from Caladan. Only, he did not, and her peace remained in place.

For now.


End file.
